


Shameless

by Chromi



Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: This was all Ace’s fault.It was imperative that he remembered that this was all Ace’s fault.Otherwise, if he didn’t, he might start doing stupid things like blaming himself when they got discovered – yes, when, not if. Because there was no possible way that he could make it through this without at least one poor, hapless nurse wondering in, looking for his opinion and finding his cock out instead.Originally posted to Tumblr.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This has since been deleted from Tumblr as I decided not to post any 18+ content directly onto the site, but the prompt was along the lines of "look how shameless you are" for the Thirsty Prompt series.

This was all Ace’s fault.

It was imperative that he remembered that this was all Ace’s fault.

Otherwise, if he didn’t, he might start doing stupid things like blaming himself when they got discovered – yes, _when_ , not _if_. Because there was no possible way that he could make it through this without at least one poor, hapless nurse wondering in, looking for his opinion and finding his cock out instead.

But still, relentless as ever, Ace didn’t let him cover up no matter how much he begged for it. Ace didn’t untie his bound wrists from behind his back, nor let him stand from the chair his ankles were fixed to. He hadn’t even seen where Ace had thrown his pants and boots; all he remembered was the hissed instruction for him to leave the white coat _on_ and _open_ , chest bare, nipples pert and pink with arousal.

All he wanted was to close the door to the office. That was all he wanted to do. Instead he was forced to sit at his desk, facing it, shivering with each minute unconscious movement that forced the dildo inside him against his slick walls that little bit harder.

And he knew – as surely as he knew his own name – that despite the protesting, the whining, the irritated little huffs… he was getting off on this.

“Deuce,” Ace whispered in his ear, kneeling beside him, “are you feeling good?”

He nodded, lower lip bitten, not trusting himself to say anything. Not just yet. So Ace decided to fill in the silence.

The pad of a warm finger – too warm, Deuce thought, and Ace was doing that on _purpose_ – touched to the wet slit of his cock, tapping there. Up. Down. Tap. Tap. No real friction; no real relief. A strained, desperate sound issued from Deuce’s throat, head tipping back with frustration.

“I asked you a question,” Ace crooned, breath hot to his sensitive skin. “Tell me how you’re feeling, babe.”

“ _Ace_ ,” he gasped, shifting his hips to _try_ to relieve some of the pressure inside, but—“ _ah, no_ ,” he whimpered distractedly, the dildo moving within him in the exact opposite way he had been aiming for and pressing _harder_ to his prostate, “A-Ace, this is too—much—”

His cock stood erect in his lap between his spread thighs, shiny head an angry red just begging to be touched properly, yet Ace wouldn’t lay a hand on him until he was ready, no matter how much he asked for it. If the nurses walked in now – hell, if _Marco_ walked in now, perish the thought – all they would see was their youngest doctor in one hell of a compromised situation.

He did _not_ tighten at the thought of this – both chest and ass.

Those heated fingers left his cock and instead busied themselves drawing slow, deliberate lines up his abdomen. Ace’s other hand came into play also, eliciting a muffled, anguished sound from Deuce that was bitten back with difficulty.

“I think you’re feeling _amazing_ ,” Ace murmured, settling his chin on Deuce’s shoulder from where he knelt. “I think you’re so turned on right now you don’t know how to process it.” Fingernails scraped lightly at his skin; he struggled against his bonds, arching forward into that fleeting touch. “I think _I’d_ love to untie you and fuck you over your desk with that dildo in your ass.”

Deft, warm pads lightly pinched his nipples – Deuce _shuddered,_ spine bowing tighter to better press into that dual touch, jaw hanging slack without thought—

“God, Ace,” he groaned, twitching on Ace mouthing a slow, soft kiss to the side of his neck with a self-satisfied grin, “that feels—”

“Yes?”

He could feel the smirk against his skin. “Feels _ah_ -amazing,” he said breathlessly. This must have pleased Ace, for his touch turned rougher, rolling the hard buds of his nipples between forefingers and thumbs. Deuce jerked in place, biceps straining against the bonds in his futile attempt to break free, positively aching to touch himself, to touch Ace, to do _something._

“You’re so cute when you’re feeling it,” Ace sounded almost proud, Deuce thought, as he nipped at his lobe. “Jeez, Deu, you’re _so_ shameless, aren’t you?”

Utterly. Completely. As far as Ace was concerned, he could have him however he wanted him, wherever he wanted him.

“Like y-you’re one to talk,” Deuce struggled to say, cock pulsing to leak pre-come over himself again with a particularly hard twist of his nipples, “you’re no—no better.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ace agreed. He paused, apparently watching his handiwork as Deuce fought to keep quiet, then murmured, “I’m not going to let you come, by the way.”

Instantly Deuce was struggling in earnest, although was severely hampered by Ace’s hands splaying strong over his chest, pinning him to the back of the chair. The dildo pressed solid in him as he wriggled in the seat, and Deuce’s breath was caught fast in a choke. Fuck, he was close, so fucking _close—_

“Calm down,” Ace snickered, kissing his cheek, “I was joking.”

He was moving before Deuce could sigh with relief, sliding round to kneel between his knees instead and—

“ _Shit_ ,” Deuce hissed, panting, hips twitching forward as much as possible as Ace _finally_ took his erection in hand, “yes, _yes_ , Ace, _a-ahh—_ ”

The room reduced to nothing around him, his senses solely focused on the feeling of Ace’s lips closing around him, sucking, tongue flicking against then pressing firm to the underside of his cock. He _so_ wanted to touch him back, his wrists beginning to ache where they were tied – he just wanted to twist his fingers into Ace’s hair, lose himself in that wet heat—

Fingertips skittered along his inner thigh, making him jump—

And suddenly the pressure inside changed, angled forward _far_ more insistently, and he realised with a hitched moan behind gritted teeth that Ace was pressing on the base of the dildo, repositioning it.

He was gone before he could even say Ace’s name.

Somehow, Deuce managed to come almost silently, only a faint little whimper escaping him as he peaked down Ace’s throat. Boneless, sated, and suddenly tired, he blinked dazedly and raised his head, matching Ace’s fond smile as Ace wiped at his mouth, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

“Better?” Ace asked, sounding smug. “Little less stressed now? The offer still stands to fuck you over the desk though if you want more.”

He was going to need something more than just a quickie bent over his paperwork and folders. He was going to need something to drown himself in, and pronto, given that when he looked up from Ace’s dark eyes to the doorway, there stood none other than his fucking superior, Marco.

“Oh _dear_ ,” Marco drawled, amused, crossing his arms as Ace clambered to his feet – which, in Deuce’s opinion, was the exact opposite of what he should have done, given he was now showing off the prominent tent in his shorts, “so _this_ was Ace’s ‘medical emergency’, was it?”

Deuce had never wished for death quite as wholeheartedly as he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
